Question: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{y + 7}{3y + 10} - \dfrac{8y + 11}{3y + 10}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $z = \dfrac{y + 7 - (8y + 11)}{3y + 10}$ Distribute the negative sign: $z = \dfrac{y + 7 - 8y - 11}{3y + 10}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{-7y - 4}{3y + 10}$